


【DC/BatFamily】Tim Drake，请克制你自己

by Sue_Yan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue_Yan/pseuds/Sue_Yan
Summary: 红罗宾对于保留下其他兄弟们的黑历史这件事情乐在其中。





	【DC/BatFamily】Tim Drake，请克制你自己

**Author's Note:**

> #又名：红罗宾，全员迫害  
> #BatFamily，无CP，全员沙雕OOC，结尾仓促  
> #原本是Tim中心，写着写着逐渐跑偏  
> #有时候真的觉得Tim真是好惨一男的  
> #↑也好逗一男的

01 

Timothy Drake AKA红罗宾是个电子产品中毒重度患者，这是连Titus都知道的事情。

Wayne企业年轻的CEO将难得清醒的时间中的大部分都分给了他的智能手机和平板电脑，另一小部分属于夜晚的飞翔。

“我很好奇为什么你的眼睛还没瞎，Drake。”Damian惯于用这种让人听上去就想冲着他小巧的鼻子来上一拳的语气嘲讽Tim，实际上只是在隐晦地提醒他的兄弟“给老子滚去睡觉，你现在的样子就像一只摄魂怪。”

而顶着一对黑眼圈的Tim不为所动，或者说他根本懒得动脑子去翻译Damian别扭的关怀，仍然把自己沉入令人着迷的网络世界中。

“因为电子产品是我唯一的亲密爱人。”他如是回答，但紧接着又补充了一句：“不，唯二的，咖啡才是我的真爱。”

Damian翻了个白眼走开了。

但Titus不知道的是，其实Tim的手机深处还隐藏着一个五层加密的模块，这个模块里装满了诸如“夜翼四连翻跟头撞到墙后还要起来确认一下有没有被别人发现”、“红头罩被头罩拌了一个跟头”、“罗宾踢坏人屁股结果自己摔了一个屁股蹲”等绝不能让其他人知道否则他自己就会被灭口的内容。

不得不说的是，红罗宾始终对于保留下其他兄弟们的黑历史这件事情乐在其中。

02

整件事如果从头说起，那就得问问红头罩AKA Jason Todd了。

作为死而复生的第二代罗宾，Jason一回哥谭就搞了件大事——他绑架了红罗宾，带回了自己最隐秘也最喜欢的那一个安全屋，声称要让蝙蝠侠再体验一把失去搭档的痛苦。

Tim感到迷茫，“那你绑我干什么？”他扭扭被绑在一起的双手，很好，红头罩出品，越绑越紧，不愧是蝙蝠侠的弟子。

红头罩看着他，也是满脸的莫名其妙，就差问一句你在说什么蠢话。

“因为，你看，我并不是蝙蝠侠的搭档。”Tim解释。

“罗宾都是蝙蝠侠的搭档，单飞了也是。”

“那么这就是问题所在了，”Tim露出疲惫的微笑，“我甚至不是罗宾。”

于是他就欣赏到了红头罩的表情从一片空白向悲痛欲绝转变的全过程。红头罩松开绑住他的绳结，将茫然的Tim抱在自己的怀里——顺便一提Jason的胸肌触感非常棒，如果他开一个抱抱公司肯定赚的满盆金钵。

然后Tim就被放回了家，还被嘱咐多喝热水少熬夜，下次他们再见的时候他希望Tim至少长高了三公分，好像突然之间臭名昭著的红头罩就变成了热爱家庭的好哥哥。

“Tim！”一收到Tim被绑架的消息就紧急赶回哥谭的Dick冲上来给了他一个拥抱（Tim居然还有点遗憾Dick的胸肌触感不够红头罩的柔软），“你还好吗？”

说实话Tim也不知道发生了什么，他莫名其妙的被绑架，莫名其妙的回了家，手上还莫名其妙的被硬塞了一大袋红头罩特制蔓越莓曲奇——无毒无害的那种，因为他正在吃，味道居然不比Alfred的小甜饼差——所以他比Dick更想知道Jason自己脑补了什么豪门秘事，毕竟侦探的好奇心可是无与伦比的重。

“Tim，”Bruce也走了过来，“Jason、我是说红头罩有没有把你怎么样？”他隐秘地看了一眼Tim手上的饼干，假装没注意到他悄悄藏在身后的举动。

“呃，那么，你们认为他会对我做什么？”

“我不知道！天哪！虽然我知道Jason不是那种人，但实际上我挺害怕他把你这样那样再这样那样的！”

好奇心无与伦比的重的侦探Tim一点也不想知道Dick口中这样那样的具体内容。

“在你回家的时候，Jason给我打了一个电话。”Bruce打断Dick没有意义的喋喋不休。

“嗯？”

“他骂我是个逃避责任的蠢蛋老爹，收养了你让你参与义警事业却不让你继承罗宾的名号甚至不承认你是我的助手只能让你顶着一个名不正言不顺的冒牌称号守护哥谭，给你的心灵造成了很大的伤害，在提起我的时候你根本无法露出真心的微笑，还说下次见面会替你打断我的门牙。”

“然后你回他什么？”Dick好奇地问。

“我说他做不到。”

“……” 你的重点是不是有点歪？

目瞪口呆的Tim终于干巴巴地开口：“……Bruce。”

“什么？”

“音频拷给我一份。”

“你要做什么？”

“等我长高三公分的时候放给红头罩听。”

“……” 为什么是三公分？

03

后来Tim真的放给Jason听了，而此时已经知道是Tim主动放弃了罗宾称号转而为了纪念他才起名红罗宾，并且Bruce也没有收养Tim他不是他的父亲只是他的长期监护人的Jason恼羞成怒，把Tim揍了一顿。

这件事被Damian用作谈资嘲笑了Tim足足半个月，于是Tim也把Damian给揍了一顿。

但事后Damian抗议是他和Drake互相把对方揍了一顿，他的原话是这样的：“罗宾之间的矛盾不可调和，我和他只有一个可以活下来！”

在正义联盟大厅听着Dick笑得上气不接下气却仍然坚持转告战况的蝙蝠侠露出了老父亲般不赞同的目光。

蝙蝠侠：又开始了是吗？

路过的沙赞不知道为什么觉得瞭望塔有点冷。

04

然后事情就开始变得一发不可收拾起来。

Tim挨了一顿揍完全没有长记性，甚至下次还敢的找到了碰瓷的乐趣。红罗宾就这样抛弃了“蝙蝠家族唯一一个看上去就很靠谱的存在”的刻板印象，冲着作死大王的人生目标狂奔而去，五个夜翼都拉不住的那种。

“但这不是你擅自进入小D房间的理由！Timmy！”Dick双手叉腰站在Damian门前，他在一分钟之前阻止了红罗宾试图撬锁进入罗宾房间侦查（自称）的行为，他一点也不想知道Damian放学回来发现自己房门被撬了会有什么反应——鉴于他的两个弟弟刚刚才进行了一场别开生面、有你没我的生死对决。

“认真的，Dick？”Tim不甘示弱的与他对峙，拜托！再不进去就没时间了！学校还有不到半个小时放学！“Damian的房间只有Alf见过！他带小乔来家里都只在客厅活动！你真的不好奇他的房间是什么样的？”

世界第二的侦探循循善诱，看到兄长的表情越来越纠结且充满着罪恶的好奇心，火上浇油道：“想想看，一个正值青春期的叛逆男孩，他有着不为人知的过去与一个秘密的午夜身份，他要在学校里伪装成普通人家的孩子，没人知道他的双目总在观察每一个路过的人，他的鞋底藏着利刃——”

“等等，什么？小D在鞋底藏了刀？”Dick回过神来感到震惊，他尖叫：“他还带去了学校！？”

“别打断我！我刚刚说到哪儿了……”

总而言之最后坚韧不屈的夜翼还是败给了难以遏制的好奇心，Tim在他眼中的形象就像引诱白雪公主吃下毒苹果的老巫婆，但他能怎么办呢？他确实很想知道他“正值青春期叛逆”的小弟弟有个怎样的秘密房间！谁不想知道呢！有谁呢！即使是Bruce也会因为好奇而在Dick十几岁的时候往他的衣服里扔窃听器！他找出了大部分，但没想到居然还有一个埋在头发里！（对！没错！蝙蝠侠真的这么干了！）

达成共识，他们潜入了Damian的房间。

“……意外的，比我想象中还要无趣，我还以为会有一颗人蝠的头作为战利品摆在这个地方。”Tim用手机绕着房间拍了一张高清全景，镜头依次从文学作品、油彩画板、电子游戏机、红头罩——嗯？Tim重点多拍了几张这个——上滑过，最后在挂在门后的飞镖盘前停住，“这个倒是很有品味。”

Dick凑过来一看，只见上面是绘制着Damian精心创作的Tim Drake本人的圆珠笔肖像画，如果鼻子正中间没有扎着一只连根没入的飞镖的话，简直是可以被阿福裱起来挂在大厅里的杰作。

“噗！”Dick喷笑着捂住嘴，也跟着Tim一起拿出手机咔嚓咔嚓照了起来，“哦~小D真可爱，果然是小宝宝才会有的幼稚的竞争意识。”

“Dick，我有说过吗？”Tim一边举着手机在Damian的房间里搜刮细节一边开口。

“嗯哼？什么？”

“其实Jason的房间里有个一模一样的飞镖盘，上边贴着你穿猫王立领制服时期的照片。而且他回来之后每年都会重新洗印，确保它不会发黄。”

“……”

05

看着Dick失魂落魄、双眼放空、脚步虚浮地走下楼梯，Tim第一次认同了Damian的观点，罗宾之间的矛盾果然不可调和，从初代时就是如此了。

06

Damian放学回家后第一时间发现自己的房间遭到了入侵，他因没能在大宅里找到早已逃之夭夭的Tim而气了个仰倒，风卷残云般回到屋里愤怒地甩上了自己房间的大门，整个庄园都被震了三震，灰尘扑扑的抖落下来。

第二天Alfred打扫庄园的时候在小少爷的床脚底下发现了四张纸片，上边写着：

\--Timothy Jackson Drake；

\--只配；

\--给我；

\--垫床脚！

老管家露出了慈爱的微笑。

07

这是一个月色非常柔和的午夜，红罗宾蹲在阿卡姆疯人院的的顶楼，迎着晚风惆怅地说：“要不要玩真心话大冒险。”

无所事事地摆弄着通讯设备的罗宾和信号接收装置的夜翼同时停了下来，将跃跃欲试的赞赏目光投向红罗宾。在这样一个平静到连黑帮小弟都懒得搞事的夜晚，蝙蝠侠给他们没事找事的分配了一个监视阿卡姆的任务，四只小鸟难得出现在同一个任务里，只是真的执行监视任务也太无趣了！

一个和平而美妙的深夜，应该有身穿白裙的少女在深林泉水中翩翩起舞，如果没有，那四个单身汉值得一场精彩绝伦的真心话大冒险。

只有红头罩举着望远镜凝视着远方的夜色，义正言辞地拒绝：“不要。”

“来嘛，大红，在如此美好的夜晚，我们值得做些更有意义的事情。”

“我有很多更有意义的事情可以做。”

“比如？”

“我可以去问候东区的毒窝……”

“蝙蝠侠群英会帮你看着呢。”

“或者去保护犯罪巷的深夜酒吧……”

“正好给罗宾少年团练练手。”

“我的安全屋……”

“警察局地下的那一个？姑娘们会照顾好的。”

“为什么你们会知道！”

红罗宾眼疾手快的扯住红头罩的皮夹克下摆以防他临阵脱逃，然后他对他的兄弟笑着露出一口大白牙。

08

“好吧，那我们从谁开始？”夜翼问。

红头罩在罗宾开口之前打断他：“不，不是我。”

“TT。”罗宾不满。

“我们来词语接龙怎么样。”红罗宾提议，“接不上来的那个人就接受惩罚。”

剩下三人一致同意。

“我先来！”罗宾抢到首杀，“Robin！”

“小鬼。”顺时针坐在他左手边的红头罩嗤笑，“Naive！（幼稚的）”

“什么？这就开始了？”轮到夜翼，“Eadmund.（埃德蒙德）”

“你作弊，这是个人名！”红罗宾：“Doktor.”

“Robin！”

“Nurse.”

“End.”

“Dagger.”

“Robin！”

“Negative.”

“Educated.”

“Door.”

“Robin！”

红头罩感到了不对劲，他机智的换了一个字母结尾：“Nuptials.”

但夜翼还没意识到刚刚的游戏里有什么不对，“Shopping.”

还好不是“r”结尾，红头罩松了一口气，却只见红罗宾缓缓地冲着他露出一个欠揍的笑容，在他来得及阻止之前，他听到那个罪恶的单词经由红罗宾的嘴脱口而出：“Gardener.”

“不——”

“Robin！”

09

“不行，这样下去没完了。”在游戏进行了半个小时之后，红罗宾苦恼地打断了词语接龙。

“你也知道啊！不就是你引导的吗！？”红头罩猛拍了一下他的后脑勺，然后怒气冲冲地对罗宾吼道：“你只会这一个单词吗！你对这个称号到底有多执着！”

“明明是你们的问题为什么怪我！谁让我拿到的最后一个字母永远都是‘r’！”

夜翼把手肘杵在膝盖上，两只手像一朵盛开的向阳花那样托着自己的下巴，在红头罩作呕的表情里深情款款地建议道：“还是用转盘吧。”他抽出自己的短棍。

其余三人表示赞同。

但转盘的规则不太一样，被停下旋转的短棍做了记号的那一边指向的人将进入安全区，留下的最后一人接受惩罚，一轮过后，红头罩暴起：“为什么！”

罗宾发出嘲笑的声音：“因为运气也是实力的一部分。”

“来吧大红，”红罗宾拍拍他兄弟的结实的大腿，“真心话还是大冒险。”

红头罩眯起眼睛冷笑，他如果在这三个被黑泥浸透了心的蠢鸟面前选真心话那他一定是傻了，无论那答案是什么都会成为他一生的耻辱！“真正的勇士只选大冒险！”

但他想不到，他真的想不到。

“观众朋友们，这就是急冻人。”红头罩举着手机干巴巴的对着镜头微笑，急冻人AKA Victor Fries在他身后的牢房里像看真正的精神病一样看着他，“嗨，急冻人，跟大家打个招呼。”

另一边提出“进入病院内部找一个罪犯进行网络直播”的大冒险要求的夜翼、红罗宾和罗宾笑到抽搐。

10

然后他们四个因为玩忽职守被蝙蝠侠禁了夜巡。

“TT，早知道刚进行一轮大冒险就会被父亲发现，当初就应该让Todd在急冻人面前跳艳舞。”

路过的Tim听到Damian的自言自语默默地录下来发给了Jason。

Jason不想说话并回了他一个中指。

11

在Dick与Jason被允许恢复夜巡、而真心话大冒险的罪魁祸首Tim和年纪最小的Damian仍被禁止夜巡的第三个午后，他们两个难得平和的相约在游戏室，点开了一部据说最近卖的很好的正义联盟对战游戏厮杀了一整个下午。

“其实我有件事想说很久了。”中场休息的时候，Tim抱着零食桶抓了一把爆米花赛在嘴里。

“你不要说。”而Damian的拒绝来得没有一丝犹豫，他直觉最近这段时间都有点脑子进水的Tim Drake说不出什么好话。

“不，我要说。”只可惜红罗宾是一个不惧艰辛、迎难而上的好义警，他把零食桶放在一边，默默地从地毯上站起来说道：“你觉不觉得你外公远看很像玛丽菲森啊。”

空气突然冷了下来，Damian抬头看着他，算是知道他为什么说话之前先要站起来了。

对视了半分钟之后，Damian提刀追着Tim冲出了游戏室。

12

然后他们的禁令又因为在庄园中追逐打闹而延长到了一周。

13

Tim没想到居然能撞见Jason在夜巡后回到蝙蝠洞淋浴，通常Jason更愿意回到自己的安全屋。而那天非常巧合的，虽然被禁止了夜巡但被允许担当神谕的Tim刚路过蝙蝠洞的淋浴间，就听见里面传来Jason用清亮的男音唱的某首发音不太标准的中文歌：“哇哦耶咦耶咦耶咦～爱你在心口难开～”

夜翼？什么夜翼？？

略懂中文的红罗宾一下子没反应过来，他猛地停住脚步，淡定地掏出手机录音。

管他呢。他心想，我先录下来再说。

然后给这段音频取名：红头罩喜欢夜翼实锤。

沐浴在热水之中的红头罩莫名其妙的起了一后背鸡皮疙瘩，他打了个寒颤，默默地调高了水温。

14

最终Tim和Damian实在受够了这样无所事事的晚间生活，在他们的强烈抗议下，蝙蝠侠同意罗宾恢复夜巡，然后把不安分的红罗宾一脚踹回了正义山。

当Tim Drake出现在泰坦塔里的时候，超级小子Conner Kent也刚好结束一个侦察任务被传送回总部。

他给了Tim一个包含惊喜的大拥抱，“嘿！Tim！好久不见！这段时间你都在干嘛？”

这原本只是一个例常的问候，Kon并没有真的想打听红罗宾的去向，但他只听得少年泰坦的队长理所当然地回答道：“在收集和制造兄弟们的黑历史。”

“嗯？”半氪星人没Get到他的点。

“比如教唆罗宾去掀蝙蝠侠的披风，探索夜翼穿的是蝙蝠侠内裤还是超人内裤——”

Kon的笑容逐渐消失，他满脸问号，“什么？”

“哦顺便一提他居然穿丁字裤你敢相信吗？我怀疑他跟红头罩有一腿，我还听到红头罩给他唱情歌。”

Kon没有这样复杂的兄弟关系，他弟弟就像个小天使一样甜蜜，所以他目瞪口呆地问：“你这么做，你的兄弟们没揍过你吗……？”

红罗宾挑眉露出一个你在开什么玩笑的表情，“是什么给了你这样的错觉？”

超级小子被蝙蝠家族独有的死亡视线凝视着一时间居然感到了心虚和羞愧，毕竟众所周知蝙蝠家族每逢大事件都十分团结，他们不会因为这种小事就打的不可开交的。况且随意揣摩他人的家庭关系也确实是非常不礼貌的行……

“他们当然揍了！”红罗宾一本正经。

……为。好吧当他什么也没说。

Kon默默地转过了身。

15

红罗宾没想过报应来的这么快。

他偷偷藏储兄弟们黑历史这个行为原本确实做得天衣无缝，但世界上没有不透风的墙，就像谜语人没有Damian解不开的谜语。

Tim那台号称层层防御、坚不可摧的手机最终还是被拥有足以神不知鬼不觉地黑入CIA情报系统的Jason攻破。谁让整个家族中最了解小红鸟的只有大红鸟呢？（实际上是因为Jason被Tim偷拍的频率最高、时间也最长，毕竟不是每个罗宾都能拥有自己的专属斯托卡。）

于是在一个月黑风高的夜晚，飞翔的红罗宾生无可恋的挂在一截断裂的钢筋上，两边翅膀状的披风纠缠在一起把他吊在高处，整个人找不到着力点只好随着微风轻轻摇摆。红罗宾带着面具的脸上一片冷漠，而他三个幸灾乐祸的兄弟居然还站在底下给他录视频。

“现在你也有黑历史了，Timbo。”他听见红头罩说完，还兴致高昂的配了一段B-Box。

“帮我！你们这群只会看热闹的混蛋！”他挣扎着想要下来，却让自己更像一只被命运扼住了后颈皮的猫崽儿。

罗宾发出一阵爆笑，夜翼举着手机的手微微颤抖，红头罩友情提供的BGM戛然而止。

“如果你希望得到帮助，那么……”他们三个齐声大喊：“红罗宾！就请你克制你自己！”

-END-


End file.
